Tsuriai no Sekai
by Bambi Star
Summary: Ranma xovered: Not my usual style of writing, but it includes Usagi and Ranma with a different type of twist.


Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission. All other characters and plot belong to me, Bambi Star.  
  
---------------------------- Tsuriai no Sekai -----------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed, why did she have to come here? She wanted to just stay home and  
read manga, but nooo... as the leader of the Sailor Senshi, she needed to   
come here to Nerima to investigate the strange energy signatures... What   
annoyed her even more was that she hadn't been able to convince her Mamo-chan  
to either come with her or to replace her.  
  
"Hello Kiritsuko." Usagi's eyes widen from the familiar voice behind her. She  
could feel his hot breath against the back of her bare, exposed neck, his   
familiar, seducing presense right behind her.  
  
"Muchitsujo." She hissed angrily while turning to face him. "I thought you   
were dead!"  
  
He smirked, flipping his braided pigtail over his shoulder. "Sorry to dis-  
appoint you."  
  
She frowned at proximity between them and backed away. "Where are you here?"  
She then spotted a few young women behind them glaring at her. Her frown   
deepened, "What did you do? Seduce more innocent victims? Be the great   
Cassanova?"  
  
He grinned, "Wasn't neccessary. I just sit down and relax and let Pop do all  
the work."  
  
"Of course." said Usagi dryly. "A man of such high status can't do any hard   
labour for himself."  
  
"So?" He asked cockily, flinging his best 'assests' towards her. "We're going  
to do it or what?"  
  
"You bet!" She grinned, cracking her knuckles. "And this time, I'm going to   
make sure you stay locked away!"  
  
He shook his head, "My, so hard to please." He then leaped back into a de-  
fense stance, grinning. "Come and get it!"  
  
She growled as she charged at him. She could feel her skin begin to tingle as  
a surge of hormones raced through her body. This seemed to happen every time   
she saw him. It was almost as infuriating as it was exciting.  
  
He dodged her punch, spinning around he lightly slapped her bottom. She   
shrieked indignantly as she glared at him. "You CREEP!" She spun around to   
face him, only he wasn't there. She suddenly felt something groping her butt.  
And she clenched her fist tighter, bringing up her aura. Her hair turned   
silver, her eyes silvery-blue.  
  
He grinned, "Now we're getting started." Usagi continued to attack him but  
it was futile.  
  
They fought, or danced around each other in a spiral, drawing closer and   
closer towards each other like two magnets of the opposite poles. She grew   
more warier, angrier and frustrated at herself as the seconds passed as she   
drew no closer to hitting him. What made it even worse was that he was   
taunting her, mocking her lack of skill by going easily through her defenses  
while touching her. Trailing his hands over her body. Teasing her. Giving her  
a taste of what it would be like.  
  
He grinned again, the final steps were complete. "Hiryuu Shouten Ha!" He  
looked her shocked expression and his grin widened. Her skirt rose up, giving  
him a wonderful view of her lovely white panties and her long slender legs.  
He leaped into the whirlwind. He was deeply going to enjoy this, especially  
when he would be able to get his hands on her silky panties*. He was going to  
make sure that she was going to enjoy it too.  
  
Usagi watched as he rode up to her. "You give up?"  
  
"No way! I'll rather die a thousand deaths then give up to you!" exclaimed   
Usagi.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked as he grabbed her waist, pulling her close against his  
body.  
  
She looked up at his smokey blue eyed, feeling herself weaking at his gaze.  
"Umm... yeah."  
  
He titled her chin up, her lips inches against from his. "Honto?"  
  
"Ha-" He didn't allow her to finish her answer as he closed the gap between  
them, kissing her forcefully, yet passionately.  
  
Usagi kissed him back then mentally cursed herself for weak like this. She   
felt his hands roam over her body as she moaned in pleasure. She wanted more!  
She wanted him badly! She opened her eyes, resisting him for a second while  
she struggled in his arms. Finally she gave up, deciding to worry about the  
consequences later as she submitted into her desires.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Me thinks someone has been around Happosai too long, ne?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi gasped as she sat upright on her bed, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped   
down from her face as she held her bed covers close to her body. (What was   
that?) From what she last remembered of the fight, her clothes were all torn  
and ripped from the hurricane. She bought her hand on her head, allowing her   
covers to drop. (What a strange dream...)  
  
She looked up and gasped, immediately bringing up her covers again. It   
couldn't be... Slowly she lowered her covers again to reveal torn clothes.  
Her panties were still intacted, but barely. She noticed a small pin holding  
it in place. She tracked over it. It was a Yin Yang Symbol.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma groaned as she slowly opened one of her eyes. "What a head rush." She  
muttered as she sat up, placing a hand on her head. "What happened?" She saw  
her three fiancees glaring down at her and she gulped.  
  
"You tell us." demanded Akane, "What the HELL were you thinking? Launching  
a Hiryuu Shouten Ha on a girl no less?!"  
  
Ranma groaned again, "What do you mean, you kawaiikune tomboy. I didn't fight  
no girl."  
  
"Ranma no baka!" yelled Akane and soon Ranma was air-bourne.  
  
"What you that for, hentai girl?" asked Xian Pu, "Now we no get answer from   
airen."  
  
Ukyo agreed with the amazon. "Yeah Akane-chan, who knows when he'll drop by  
again."  
  
Akane looked slightly embarrassed, "Oops... but it's all that baka's fault!"  
  
The End  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Didn't expect that, did you? This idea does have plot, don't   
you worry. This is however a short story, giving you an idea of what the   
series would be like. I will 'eventually' write it as a series with more in   
depth and details. (No, I will not turn it into a lemon. Hentai! =P)   
  
I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Also thanks to yasuhei for all his help on  
this fic. Please e-mail me at bambi_star@mail.com  
  
Until next time!  



End file.
